1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to game calls, and specifically to tools used to condition and clean the sound producing surfaces of friction type game calls.
2. Prior Art
Friction type game calls have been traditionally used for many years for hunting and wildlife observation to attract the desired game. The sound producing surfaces of the friction type game calls require friction to produce the vibrations that create the sounds of the game. For example, the sound producing surfaces of friction type turkey calls include the tip of a striker usually made of wood and a disk shaped surface made of either slate, glass, or a suitable metal. To make the sound producing vibrations with the turkey call, the hunter skillfully moves the striker across the slate, glass, or metal surfaces.
A constant problem associated with these turkey friction type calls is that the sound producing surfaces become worn with use. The striker tip also becomes filled with surface materials which cause it to lose friction and thus its ability to cause the sound producing vibrations. The hunter may encounter these problems while actively calling in a turkey and have the call stop functioning. It is also well known to turkey hunters that it is essential to minimize hunter movement as much as possible while actively calling to a wild turkey. Wild turkeys have very keen eye sight and will spook and run if the hunter's movements are detected.
Previously products have been manufactured that provide the hunter with a multi-tool apparatus such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,582 to Primos (2003) and one manufactured by Hunter's Specialties under the name “Friction Call Conditioner”, that can be used to condition and clean friction type game calls. These products however require too much hunter movement to be effectively used while the hunter is actively engaged in calling in a wild turkey. These products also need to be carried by the hunter during the hunt either in a pocket or around the hunter's neck on a lanyard. The hunter's neck is also used to carry other hunting items such as turkey locator calls. Locating the call conditioner can cause additional hunter movement because of the tangled mess of other devices around the hunter's neck. Once the call conditioner is located, it requires the hunter's use of both hands to condition the call, one hand to hold the conditioner and the other hand to hold the call or striker. At times, the call or striker may need to be placed on the ground by the hunter to free up a hand to be able to use the conditioner. Another product manufactured by Hunter's Specialties called the “Friction Call Care Kit” is comprised of a pocket sized round container with a cover that contains several conditioning tools inside. It requires the use of two hands to open the container.
The more a hunter moves during the act of calling in a wild turkey, the more likely these movements will be detected by the incoming turkey causing the turkey to spook and run.